Les deux jours
by Marra13
Summary: Il a suffit de deux petits jours pour que tout bascule entre Lorlen et Osen. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.
1. Chapter 1

Jour 1

Lorlen venait de terminer la lettre qu'il avait sous les yeux quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Il lui intima par la pensée de s'ouvrir et aperçut son assistant qui lui sourit. Il répondit à son sourire avant de rouler la lettre et de déposer le cachet de la Guilde dessus.  
-Seigneur Osen, je vous pensais coucher depuis un moment. avoua Lorlen en se levant de sa chaise.  
Il rangea la lettre dans une boîte remplie des messages à envoyer. Il en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui. La boîte était pleine à ras bord et le mage ne sentait plus son poignet à force de manier la plume.  
-Normalement oui. Mais je me fais du soucis pour vous administrateur. fit la voix d'Osen derrière lui.  
Le guérisseur se retourna et sourit doucement. Son assistant s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Mais il lui semblait que ces temps-ci, le jeune mage était de plus en plus préoccupé.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi. L'invasion Ichanie est terminé et... j'ai échappé à la mort grâce à vous et Akkarin.  
L'expression d'Osen sembla s'assombrir à l'évocation de son vieil ami mais il ne dit rien. Apparemment, il n'était pas convaincu.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Lorlen en se tournant complètement vers lui.  
Osen hésita à lui parler de ce jour où il avait été blessé. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il aurait fait tellement plus s'il avait pu. Mais, contrairement à Akkarin, il n'avait plus eu une seule goutte de magie à donner à Lorlen. Il ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie. C'était seulement à Akkarin qu'il devait d'être encore là.  
Osen se rembrunit, secoua négativement la tête et le salua avant de partir avec précipitation. Il ne voulait pas que Lorlen voit les larmes sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Le jeune mage savait que l'administrateur le repousserait. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes et certainement pas à lui. Il n'était qu'un mage relégué au rang de vulgaire assistant. Même pas un ami. Osen pensait aussi comprendre que la relation du haut seigneur et de Lorlen était plus que celle de deux vieux amis. Il ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur au haut seigneur. Il le comprenait tellement. Lorlen avait de si beau cheveux noirs attachés sur sa nuque, des yeux si brillants, un visage si ouvert et joyeux malgré les traces de fatigue toujours présentes. Comment ne pas tomber fou amoureux d'un tel homme ? Le jeune mage, une fois s'être assuré d'être seul, s'accroupit contre un mur et laissa sa tristesse le submerger.

Lorlen ralentit quand il vit Osen accroupit sur le sol, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux et ses bras autour de ses jambes. Le jeune mage ne l'entendit pas approcher et, quand Lorlen posa sa main sur son épaule, il sursauta.  
L'administrateur se sentit peiné et extrêmement inquiet en voyant le visage et les yeux rouges du jeune homme. Il pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir et il détourna la tête en fermant les yeux.  
-Osen que vous arrive t-il ?! s'exclama t-il serrant plus fort l'épaule de son assistant.  
-Je suis... désolé... que vous me voyiez... comme ça. renifla le seigneur Osen, en se laissant glisser les fesses par terre.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous pouvez tout me dire Osen. Nous sommes amis.

Osen sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Amis ? C'était déjà ça, mais il espérait secrètement que Lorlen ne lui ait pas dit toute la vérité. Il aimerait être bien plus qu'un ami. Cependant, il savait qu'il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. Le jeune homme dut donc avouer une partie de la vérité.  
-Je me sens inutile.  
-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Sans vous je passerais sûrement mes jours et mes nuits à travailler ! répondit le guérisseur avec un grand sourire.  
-Mais c'est déjà ce que vous faites adminsitrateur. parvint à articuler Osen en le regardant dans les yeux.  
L'homme sourit et secoua la tête avant de lui répondre.  
-Sans vous, je ne serais pas là. Je me serais tuer à la tâche. Si je peux dormir la nuit c'est parce que vous êtes là tous les jours pour m'aider. Et vous ne rechigner pas à la tâche contrairement à moi qui me plaint souvent.  
-Je ne parlais pas vraiment de cela.  
-De quoi alors ?  
Osen déglutit lentement avant de regarder le mage dans les yeux. Devait-il lui dire ? Il n'y avait aucune trace de malveillance ou d'impatience dans son regard. Seulement de l'inquiétude. Le jeune mage sentit son coeur rater un nouveau battement dans sa poitrine.  
-Du... du jour où vous avez faillit... mourir. Si seulement j'avais eu assez de magie. J'aurais pu vous en donner pour que vous puissiez vous soignez. Akkarin... euh le haut saigneur n'aurait pas eu besoin de vous donner sa puissance et il n'aurait pas été blessé lors de son combat... contre cet Ichani, Kariko. lâcha t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Lorlen perçut de la tristesse dans la voix de son ami. Il constata par son débit de parole que cela lui tenait beaucoup à coeur. Le guérisseur sentit se coeur se serrer de tristesse. Il détestait voir son Osen dans cet état. Il aurait tellement voulu... mais les lois de la Kyralie étaient très claires à ce sujet. Et... Osen... ne voudrait certainement pas d'une telle _relation_.  
L'administrateur ne put que prendre les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes et lui murmurer quelques paroles.  
-Osen, vous m'avez protégé pendant que Kariko nous attaquait et que je n'avais plus de magie. Si _vous_ n'aviez pas été là... je serais mort bien avant qu'Akkarin arrive. _Vous seul_ saviez où je me trouvais. Akkarin n'aurait jamais pu savoir si _vous_ n'aviez pas été là.  
-Lorlen... murmura Osen avec de petites larmes perlant à ses yeux.  
Le guérisseur vint les chasser en passant doucement son doigt sur la joue de son _ami_.  
-Calmez-vous Osen je vous en prie.  
Son ami opina du chef et Lorlen l'aida à se relever. Le pauvre homme chancelait sur ses jambes. L'administrateur décida donc de le racompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois arrivés, Lorlen lui lâcha délicatement le bras et lui fit un dernier sourire. Osen ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. C'était un magnifique sourire que le guérisseur lui avait fait. Il lui tendit une main amicale et le seigneur Osen la prit.  
-Bonne nuit mon ami.  
-Bonne nuit administrateur, mon ami. répondit-il.  
Lorlen fit un énigmatique sourire avant de s'en aller vers ses appartements.


	2. Chapter 2

Jour 2

Osen se réveilla quand un rayon du soleil vint lui éclairer le visage. Le jeune mage bâilla avant de se lever en soupirant. Sa nuit avait été agitée. Il s'était d'abord reproché d'avoir céder si vite devant Lorlen. Pourquoi lui avait-il révéler ça ? Comment allait-il réagir ce matin et quelle attitude aurait-il dés lors avec lui ? L'administrateur lui avait dit être son ami et Osen y avait vraiment cru. Mais, peut-être que...  
-Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu plus sérieux et sincère que quand il m'a dit ça. se sermona t-il lui même. Cela ne pouvait qu'être la vérité.  
Le jeune homme enfila rapidement la robe qu'il portait hier, prit une petite serviette ainsi qu'un habit propre et se dirigea vers les douches. C'était assez tôt, par conséquent, personne ne se trouvait encore debout. Du moins pas chez les magiciens. Une fois, Osen avait vu Sonea sortir du bâtiment des bains. Ils ne s'étaient croisés que rarement mais elle ne semblait pas surprise de le voir là. Elle l'avait poliment salué avant de s'en aller vaquer à ses occupations.  
L'assistant de l'administrateur arriva enfin aux bains. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, choisi une cabine et se déshabilla rapidement. Il allait commencé à se doucher quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Osen ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'arrêta en pleine action et écouta. La démarche de l'homme lui paraissait familière. Il y eut un petit éternument et la porte de la cabine où il se trouvait s'ouvrit.

Lorlen entra et s'arrêta en lâchant ses habits. Le seigneur Osen se trouvait nu devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de son corps. Il s'était arrêté lui aussi et le regardait, le visage intensément rouge. Son ami avait un visage bien fait. Le regard de Lorlen continua à descendre malgré lui et parcourut le corps de son assistant. Osen était magnifique et le fait de le trouver nu lui permettait de simlpement admirer, au lieu d'imaginer.  
Soudain, l'administrateur revint vers les yeux d'Osen et il se sentit rougir comme une pivoine. Son assistant semblait avoir fait de même et semblait se trouver étonné de le voir déjà nu. D'habitude, les magiciens ne se changeaient qu'une fois dans une cabine. Cependant, cette fois, Lorlen avait ressenti comme une pulsion étrange. C'était comme si on lui avait dit de se déshabiller avant.

Osen sentit son regard descendre lentement et examiner les moindres parcelles de peau de l'adminsitrateur. Alors qu'il revenait vers les yeux du guérisseur, il avait vu l'homme faire la même chose que lui. Il l'avait regardé entièrement. Cela veut-il dire que... se mit à penser Osen à toute vitesse.  
-O... Osen, je... bégailla Lorlen en détournant ensuite les yeux.  
Il lui tourna le dos en s'excusant et se rendit alors compte de sa bêtise : il était dos à son assistant et nu.  
-Lorlen. s'étrangla Osen en fermant les yeux très fort.  
Il ne manquait plus que ça. Voilà qu'il se sentait... heureux ? Le mot était bien faible. Le guérisseur allait sortir de la cabine mais il parut se retenir un instant. Le jeune mage n'en pouvait plus. Il prit la main de Lorlen et le tourna vers lui. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et chacun sembla y lire la vérité.

Lorlen vit Osen se pencher en avant et il fit de même. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, leurs poitrine se touchèrent... Le temps semblait suspendu.  
L'administrateur se recula et laissa s'échapper un soupir d'apaisement. Osen le regardait avec des yeux doux et remplis de malices. Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâcher les mains et Lorlen dut forcer un peu pour en libérer une. Son assistant lui jeta regard triste. Il pensait qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.  
-Attends. murmura le guérisseur.  
De sa main libre, il tira ses affaires et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna vers son amant et sourit.  
-C'est vrai qu'on serra plus tranquille. répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Osen sentit la main de Lorlen glisser le long de son corps pour venir se placer sur sa nuque. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent en un nouveau baiser et Osen tira l'administrateur contre lui. Il le fit tourner et le poussa contre le mur. Le guérisseur lui sourit et caressa lentement sa joue.  
-Je t'aime Osen. prononça t-il, les yeux brillants de bonheur.  
-Je t'aime Lorlen. lui répondit alors son jeune amant, les yeux trahissant le même sentiment que lui.  
Osen vint mordiller doucement l'oreille de son compagnon avant de descendre dans son cou et de déposer un baiser plein de désir.  
-On serait peut-être mieux dans ma chambre Lorlen. susurra Osen en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du mage.  
-Comme tu veux.  
Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent à la va vite et sortirent rapidement. Les habits étaient seulement pour s'ils croisaient quelqu'un d'inopportun. Le soleil les réchauffa, sortant à peine sa tête de derrière les hauts bâtiments de la ville. Ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre du jeune mage et s'y engouffrèrent. Ils étaient encore tôt, ils auraient du temps. Beaucoup.  
Osen déshabilla Lorlen lentement et avec passion. Son amant fit de même avec lui. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit et se regardèrent, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Leurs bouches se collèrent et Osen fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Lorlen. Il l'imita aussitôt. Au bout de quelques heures, ils finirent par s'endormir. Personne ne vit qu'ils n'étaient pas allés travailler.


End file.
